1. Field
The present invention relates to a device collaboration system focusing on contents. The present invention relates to a server and a communication terminal included in a device collaboration system.
2. Description of Related Art
The Patent Document 1 discloses a terminal unit that includes a scenario storage means for storing scenarios described with operation instructions for cooperatively operating a plurality of network apparatuses; a command storage means for storing a series of control instructions for terminating the operation instructions; a communication means for carrying out communication with the network apparatuses and a user terminal; a scenario start means for detecting the occurrence of an event and reading and starting the scenario associated with this event from the scenario storage means; and a connection apparatus control means for reading a series of the control instructions from the command storage means on the basis of the scenario started by the scenario start means and transmitting the series of control instructions to the network apparatuses via the communication means.
3. Prior Art Document
[Patent Document 1] JP2006-196956A
In the configuration disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a control instruction corresponding to an event is set by a user, and therefore, this means that a controlling action corresponding to the event has been known to the user. In the case where, for example, such a device collaboration technology as disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is to be used for increasing the enjoyment felt by a user, if the occurrence of a phenomenon that the user has not expected is felt as enjoyment by the user, the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot increase the enjoyment felt by the user.